Long Lost Sisters
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Elle is the new girl at Kadic. But what's so weird is her insane connection with Franz Hopper and Aelita. What could it be? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Sisters: Chapter 1

Elle's POV (The POV switches to 3rd person from time to time)

So, Here I am at Kadic Academy. Alina Danielle Hetzel., But I hate the name Alina, So I go by my middle name, Danielle, or Elle for short. I was Born and raised in the southern U.S., Natural bleach blonde with blue highlights (I put the highlights in myself, my mom had a fit.) Boy, was I nervous to be here. Principal Delmas already showed me my room; I was in a room with Alana Stones? Her name was something like that. Ugh. I'm really nervous. It was almost time for breakfast, so I headed to the Cafeteria.

I stood in line, waiting for my turn to get food. I started looking around. Not too far away, I spotted a blonde kid with glasses typing on his laptop with a girl with pink hair next to him. She was pretty, but her hair was too short. There were also two boys sitting in front of them, one was a blonde that had his hair slit up to a rat tail that wore purple, and the other one, a brunette wearing what appeared to be khakis and a green shirt. He was actually kind of cute. Finally, it was my turn to get food. "Well what will it be little lady? Eggs with Pancakes? Or a croissant?" The cafeteria lady asked pleasantly. "I'll have the eggs with pancakes." I said, kindly. She slapped it on my plate. "Thank you." I said. I got my tray and sat down by myself. I felt kind of lonesome. All of a sudden, I heard someone talking about me.

"Hey, who's the babe over there?" Odd asked. "Oh, that's Alina. She's an exchange student." Jeremie said, blankly. "Alina? Her name is close to mine." Aelita said.

Suddenly, A girl with a pink shirt wearing a yellow hair band in her mid-length black hair come up to them. I could tell she was the stuck-up kind.

"Hello Ulrich darling, I have something very important to tell you." She said. She had that annoying high pitched voice that most stuck-up bitches had. I hope she isn't in any of my classes.

"Oooh what? You lost your lipstick or you found a pimple on your nose this morning?" Ulrich said in a mocking tone. The girl with pink hair laughed. "Sorry Sissi, But you have a pimple on your forehead too." She said.

Sissi gave Aelita a dirty look. "At least my face isn't pimple infested." She said, in a mean tone. Aelita got that sad look in her eye. Oh my god, her face was nowhere NEAR people infested!

_Oh no the hell she didn't! _I thought. I got up and walked up to her. "Hey, watch it, bitch. I heard what you said over there. At least she's prettier than you." I said.

Sissy looked at Aelita, then looked at me. "I guess you would know about pimples, wouldn't you? At least I don't look like a smurf with all of that blue in my hair."

"Woah. I suggest you watch it, bitch. I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be shitting out of your mouth!" I bucked up to her. She was a foot taller than me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't beat her ass.

"Touch me, I dare you. My father's the principal! He'll definitely hear of this!" She yelled.

I scoffed. "Bitch, I don't give a shit if your father's the damn president of the United States! I'll fuck your shit up! What's he going to do to me? Expell me? Pssh. I've been through that so many times."

Sissi scoffed, then walked off.

"That's right! You better keep walking!" I said. I looked over at the girl with pink hair.

"Are you okay, hun?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm okay. That's an everyday thing." She said, sweetly. "That was really brave and noble of you."

"Hey, no problem. I love putting preppy bitches in their place." I said. She laughed. "I'm Aelita." She said. "I'm Odd. Hey, that was really awesome of you! You slayed that beast! Haha!" The guy with the rat tail said. "I'm Jeremie." The guy with glasses said. "And I'm Ulrich." The cute brunette dude said.

"Aelita? Awesome name! Nice to meet all of you! I'm Alina, but, I go by Elle, hence my middle name being Danielle. And hey! I'm in the same room with you! Your last name is Stones, right?" I asked. I turned over to Odd. "And thanks Odd. Haha."

She nodded. "Oh wow, that's awesome." She said. She finished up her breakfast. Jeremie followed her.

Aelita. Aelita. Aelita. That name kept repeating in my head. I've heard that name somewhere before… But…. Where? I shrugged it off. I threw away my plate then headed off to my 1st class. Science with Mrs. Hertz.


	2. Elle: XANAfied

Chapter 2 : Elle XANAfied.

Elle's POV

I sat in Mrs. Hertz's class, listening to her blab about Photosynthesis and how plants receive food from sunlight. For some reason, I could not get Aelita off my mind. It was like we had a deep connection, but I don't know how. Ever met someone and you felt like you knew them in another life? Yeah, that's what I'm experiencing right now.

All of a sudden, "Mrs. Hetzel, can you please give me the equation we use for photosynthesis?" Everyone turned around and looked at me. "6CO2 + 6H2O == C6H12O6 + 6O2, Mrs. Hertz." I said simply. Jeremie and Aelita turned around and looked at me, with that shocked expression. "Well done, Elle. Looks like we have a new bright crayon in the box." Then the bell rang, finally! "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, class."

I rushed out. I was happy to be out of there. I hurried outside to get me a quick drink. As I turned around, I saw the group I met this morning with a girl that appeared to be Japanese all dressed in black. I don't recall seeing her. Anywho, I just walked by….. But then I heard something, I didn't really know what to make of. "Any sign of XANA?" Ulrich asked. "Nope. No sign of him. My computer hasn't notified me about any activated towers." Jeremie said. "Well, something's gotta give soon. XANA never stays quiet." Aelita said. I kept listening. Who the hell is XANA? Activated towers? Umm.. Okay then. I didn't think anything of it, just ignored it.

I walked into the building. Suddenly, I felt like I needed to go to the bathroom. So I hurried off. I walked in….. I felt like someone or something was watching me. I finished what I was doing, then I walked to the sinks to wash my hands… Then suddenly, I seen this huge black blob coming at me. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed so loud. Apparently, no one heard me. Suddenly I started to feel lighter…. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" I screamed. Oh dear god….. It's penetrating my body….


	3. Elle Remembers

**Hello everyone! Sorry, I know Chapter 2 was a little short, but I didn't know what else to add x3 But don't worry, there's more for you in store in this Chapter, Lyoko fans ;)**

Chapter 3: Elle Remembers

Aelita sat in Mrs. Kensington's class while the attendance was being called. "Sissi.. Elle…" She looked around. Where was Elle? She had seen her before the transition to class.

"Has anyone seen Alina Hetzel?" Mrs. Kensington asked. "She was here last period." Ulrich said.

"Hmm. Maybe she's in the counselor's office. Okay, on with the lesson." All of a sudden, Jeremie's laptop started to beep. "An activated tower! Xana's at it again! " He said quietly. "Um, ma'am, may we got to the infirmary? We're not feeling well." Jeremie said. Odd faked a headache and so did Ulrich. "Very well, you 3. Feel better." They quickly hurried off to the factory.

Meanwhile, Yumi was out of class to use the restroom. She walked in and seen Elle crouching down over the sink. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. Elle looked up, and growled at Yumi She seen the symbol glowing in her deep green eyes. "Oh no, XANA!" Elle came at her and threw Yumi against the wall. Yumi fiddled for her phone. She quickly called Jeremie.

"Yumi, we got a situation. XANA has activated a tower." Jeremie said.

"Yes, I know, The new girl is possessed by XANA." Yumi said, holding her back with her legs.

"Oh no, Elle?" Jeremie said, horrified.

"Yes, Jeremie. You guys go ahead, I'll keep her busy." Yumi hung up.

"Elle is possessed by XANA." Jeremie announced. "We don't have much time, we need to hurry."

They finally reached the factory, They climbed down the ropes, and into the elevator. Jeremie quickly got into position, while Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita climbed into the scanners. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!" They transferred to Lyoko, in the Desert Sector. "The activated tower is Located dead ahead. I'm programing your vehicles." The vehicles were programed, Aelita hopped on the overboard with Odd. Not too much ahead, they spotted the activated tower, that was being guarded by 3 Crabs. "Ready for some action?" Ulrich asked, getting his sword ready. "Oh yes." Odd said.

Meanwhile, Yumi was having no luck with Elle. "Okay XANA, you want to fight dirty? Bring it on." She said. Elle did a kick-flip in the air and landed on Yumi's chest, and knocked the breath out of her. She felt her foot castrating her chest to where she couldn't breathe. "Ugh hurry up Aelita." Yumi said, gasping for air. In a half Elle, half XANA voice, Elle laughed maliciously.

"Hi YAH!" Ulrich forced as he killed the last crab. "Aelita, hurry! Yumi doesn't have much time!" He yelled. Aelita quickly ran into the tower.

It was getting harder and harder for Yumi to breathe.

The tower rose Aelita up to the next level, and deactivated the tower. "Tower, Deactivated." She said gently.

Elle went back to normal. "What am I doing here?" She looked down and seen her foot on Yumi's chest and seen her gasping for breath. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She said, helping her up. "You won't remember any of it." Yumi said, her breath improving.

**Return to the past, now**

Elle's POV

I stood in line in the Cafeteria, waiting to get food. Why do I feel like this has happened before? Suddenly, Yumi walked in. "Oh my gosh…. I remember everything… I seen that big black blob come at me then suddenly just a black hole.. What was that thing? Then me, on top of her… Castrating her breath… I remember it… I remember!" I yelled in my mind… How did I get back to earlier in the day? Something is NOT right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later on that night, Elle laid in bed. What she had witnessed today practically blew her mind. It was beginning to bug her. She looked over at Aelita's bed. "Hmm… Could I maybe talk to Aelita about this? Or would she just think I'm crazy?" She asked herself. Aelita then came in. She then began to notice Elle's strange behavior. "Is everything alright, Elle?" Aelita asked, looking concerned. "Honestly, No. I'm a bit crept out." Elle said, focusing her eyes on the ceiling. "Why, what's up? You can talk to me about anything." Aelita offered sweetly. Elle sighed deeply.

"Well… It's kind of crazy." Elle hesitated, as she sat up to face Aelita, she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. "Ha-ha, I'm sure I've seen crazier than whatever it may be, Elle." Aelita said comically. "I doubt it, Aelita. But anyways… please promise me you won't tell anyone." Elle said, standing up with that straight look on her face. "No problem. What's wrong?" Aelita asked. "Well…. Earlier today, I was in the bathroom… I was washing my hands, then I noticed this big black blob coming at me, I don't remember anything after that. Then the next thing I knew, I was standing in the breakfast line…" Aelita's eyes widened. "_XANA… How can she remember? Jeremie did the jump back in time." _Aelita thought. "Hmm, well that's weird." Aelita said, aloud. "I know right? I'm still trying to figure out how it happened. " Elle said. Aelita could tell she was crept out. "Hey, I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom." Aelita said. As soon as she walked out of the room, Aelita quickly called Jeremie.

"Aelita, is something wrong?" Jeremie picked up.

"Yes. Elle remembers everything." Aelita said.

"Wait, what? She does? But how is that possible? I did the jump back in time and it passed with no problems." Jeremie said, confused.

"There's only one way Elle could remember all that stuff, Jeremie." Aelita said.

"How so?" Jeremie asked, dumbfounded.

"It's if she's either related to my Father, or XANA." Aelita said.

"Well, if she was related to XANA or he created her, then she would have already tried to attack us before XANA took her over. You think he maybe infected her with a virus when she was attacked?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. But just in case, you should run a super scan and see if something went wrong in the procedure."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning, Aelita." Jeremie said

"Okay, Goodnight Jeremie." Aelita said.

Aelita froze in space after she hung up, thinking. "_Could Elle really be my sister?" _She thought to herself. Of course, Jeremie hadn't finished decoding Franz Hopper's diary either… Could he maybe have more secrets that needed to be unfolded?


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Chapter 5: The Dream/Elle Comes To Lyoko

Elle's POV

_I stumbled in the woods… There was something chasing me. I heard howls. The kind wolves do at a full moon in horror movies. I ran until I came across this house. It was a pretty house, I had to admit. I walked in, and I see this man playing his piano.. Then suddenly he looked at me. I backed off. I ran upstairs to see…. Aelita. She was playing in what appeared to be her room, and then suddenly, she got a scared expression on her face. She was screaming for her "Daddy?" "The men in black are here!" Aelita screamed frantically. Then suddenly this black figure came from behind me, and whispered in my ear. "How could you not know about this, Elle?" It said, in a malicious tone._

I was screaming and sweating, then I heard someone calling my name in the distance. "Elle! Elle! Wake up!" Aelita pleaded. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining in the Academy dorm. "OH WHAT A NIGHTMARE!" I screamed. "Relax Elle, it's okay." Aelita said, trying to comfort me. I was sweating and my hair was drenched. "Oh that voice… That horrible, horrible voice!" I screamed. "What voice?" Aelita asked, curious. "That voice in my dream!" I suddenly started to cry. The dream had overwhelmed me so much. "Hey, it's okay." Aelita said, trying to reassure me. "It was just a dream."

I quickly got my clothes and headed to the showers with Aelita. "Do you want to talk about it?" Aelita asked me. "No, I'll be okay." I said blankly. "Are you sure, you can always talk to me about anything." Aelita offered sweetly. "No, I'm okay. But thanks for being there." I said. I walked in the showers and quickly turned on the water. Suddenly, Sissi got in my way. "Um, excuse me, ladies first." She said in her snotty tone. "Are you sure you're a lady? Because you look awful manly to me." I spat back. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said. "Shut the hell up Sissi, I'm not in the mood." I said, in an irritated tone. I quickly cut in front of her then turned on the water. "I'm getting my damn shower first." I yelled. "Hmph." Sissi said.

I quickly washed my hair and body, then I got out. I dried off, and then put on my jeans with one of my Aeropostale graphic shirts and converse. I quickly blow dried my hair. "Man, I need to re-highlight my roots again." I muttered. My blonde was starting to show. I then put the little tease in the back then did my eyeliner and I was ready. I hurried down to breakfast. Just then, Jeremie approached me before I got in the line. "Hey Elle, Me and the group need to talk to you about something, But you have to trust us." He said, with all due seriousness. "Umm…. Okay." I said, not knowing what to think. He led me to their table, where I sat down. "Well, last night, I finished decoding Franz Hopper's diary." He announced. _Franz Hopper? _I thought. _Where have I heard that name before? Didn't I have a family member who was named Franz Hopper? _"Okay, and what did you find?" Yumi asked. Jeremie sighed. "Well as you all know, Aelita is his child." Jeremie said. "Well yeah, we all knew that." Aelita said. "But.. I missed a little part of his diary. You see Aelita…. You aren't Franz's only child. Whenever Mrs. Hopper disappeared, Franz met another woman named Britney Hetzel." My eyes widened. That's my mother's name! My mom had always told me my father had disappeared and left her and me. The attention turned on me. "However, after the child was born, Mrs. Hetzel found out about the super computer and Lyoko. She left Franz to keep her daughter safe, and she moved to South Carolina in the U.S.A." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom had always told me about how she used to live in France, and about her life. But she never talked much about my father. Was this why? "And her name was… Alina." Jeremie said, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita all looked at me in shock. "My mother has some serious explaining to do." I said, tears welling in my eyes. "So.. Aelita is my sister." I said, Tears falling down my face. "Yes, Elle. You are truly Aelita's sister."

**Ha-ha, Sorry for the cliffie! But I had to ^.^ Please review and tell me what you think so far. :3 It really is appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

Chapter 6: Revelation

Elle's POV (May switch to 3rd person from time to time.)

I couldn't believe it. I starred at Aelita with tears in my eyes, and she looked like she was about to cry too. I looked into her vivid green eyes, and I saw her pain. I finally found my long lost sister. I then realized she had the same eye color as me, which made me tear up more. I looked at her, but I saw a more hurt version of me.

"I know this must be big news for the both of you." Jeremie said, kindly, but seriously.

"It is… But it's great news." I said, smiling through my tears. I got up, and hugged Aelita. We were reunited at last, and boy did it feel good. Just then, my phone rang. "_I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay." _The ringtone for my mom. Boy, this was going to be good.

"Hello?" I said, wiping away my tears.

"Hello Elle, honey, how's school?" My mom said pleasantly.

"It's good, but I need to talk to you about something.." I said, stuttering a little bit.

"Okay.. What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Well… What would you do if I said my biological sister on my father's side goes here to this school?" I said, as I walked out of the cafeteria to get more privacy.

"But, honey you don't have a sister." My mom said, with a little bit of a guilty tone.

"Why are you lying to me? Like you've been doing for the 15 years I've been on this planet? Tell me the truth. Where is my father?" I said, getting a bit of an attitude.

"Elle, you watch who you're talking to young lady." My mom said sternly.

"No, I won't. I'm tired of your lying. I can't believe you anymore." I said, tears coming on me.

"Elle….." My mom said, trying to be kind.

"No... I've got to go to class. Goodbye, mom." I said, in a mean tone, and hung up on her.

I darted to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor crying my eyes out. The bell had rang for 1st period, but I didn't care. What I just found out changed my life. Why did my mom hide all this? She could've told me about my father, instead of making me look like a bastard child…. Well I shouldn't say that, but that's what she did.

Just then, the door opened. It was Aelita. I looked up.

"Elle, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Do I LOOK okay?" I said, meanly, but sadly. "I'm so fucking tired of her lying to me. I can't believe her. She pretends like she doesn't even know you and whatnot." I said, crying harder. She sat down next to me, and hugged me.

"Elle, of course she's going to act like that. She wanted you to be safe, and not end up like me." Aelita said in a calming tone.

"Be safe? By hiding my identity from me? I think not." I objected.

"Elle… I was kept prisoner on a virtual world for a long time, Thanks to our father. And when I came to earth, that world infected me with a virus to where if it shuts down, then I will too." Aelita said.

I was confused as shit. "Huh?" I said.

"We'll show you later, but for now, we should go to class." Aelita said, with a little bit of a giggle.

I smiled. Her giggle for some reason cheered me up a lot. I picked myself up, washed my face from the smudged eyeliner and went to class.

I walked in Mrs. Hertz class with Aelita.

"Are you okay, Elle?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." I said with a smile.

"That's good." She said.

I took my seat. I was feeling kind of lonely. Suddenly, Aelita got her stuff from where she was sitting with Jeremie and came back to where I was sitting and sat with me. Jeremie got a jealous expression on his face.

"Why did you move?" I asked Aelita.

"Because I want to sit with my sister." She said, kindly.

I was obliged. I didn't know what to say. It warmed my heart so much. I don't think I've felt this loved in ages. I could see that my year at Kadic was going to be awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Envy Kills

(Elle's POV)

At the end of the day, I felt amazing. Aelita had brightened up my mood so much. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't know what it was about her, but she just had that quality to her that calmed me down. It's amazing how her and I are sisters, though. I'm much more violent and mean depending on what I'm facing, and she's calm and nice. She's that good hearted I guess. But hey, I guess sisters can be opposites too.

I walked out of my last period, and headed to my dorm room. I was sleepy. Just then, Aelita caught up with me.

"Hey Elle, where are you going?" She asked, walking with me.

"Up to my dorm to take a nap. I'm beat ha-ha." I said, comically.

"I'm going to come with you." Aelita said, sweetly.

"Ha-ha okay." I smiled.

Not too far away, I noticed Jeremie giving me a dirty look. What the hell is his problem? He's been acting weird since I got here. Ugh. I tapped Aelita. She turned around to look at me.

"Hey, what the hell is up with your friend, Jeremie? He's been giving me dirty looks all day." I asked, I could hear the country in my voice coming out.

"Oh, he's just being Jeremie. Since I got here, he's been treating me like a child and looking out for me and what not. It's kind of suffocating really." She said.

"Then tell him to back off a bit." I said.

"Problem is I can't, I care about him too much." She said.

I could see where she was coming from. Back in South Carolina, I had this boy named Ryan on my ass a lot. He would not leave me alone. Finally before I was about to move, he admitted to having a crush on me and asked me to prom. But, I moved.

"Well if he doesn't stop giving me the dirty look, I'm going to pounce on him like flies on dog shit." I said, my ghetto-country accent coming out. Ugh, must that really come out whenever I'm mad? Aelita laughed at it though.

"Ha-ha, you have such a funny accent." She said.

"Hey, that's what you get for being raised in America." I chuckled.

We walked upstairs to the dorms. I checked my phone, and seen I had 22 missed calls. My eyes widened. Who the hell had been trying to call me? Ten of them had been from my mom. Figures. But the other twelve were blocked numbers. Prank callers. Ugh, childish people these days. I opened the door to the dorm and we walked inside.

Just then, Aelita's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Mhm.. Mhm… Okay. Do you want me to bring Elle too? Okay, see you in a sec, Jeremie." She said. "Elle, come on, we need to go somewhere."

"Go where?" I asked.

"To the old abandoned factory not too far from here."

"Umm okay.." She grabbed a hold of me and ran like hell; she was dragging me along like a rag doll. "This better be good Aelita!" I yelled.

She led me to a manhole in the middle of the woods.

"Come on, we don't have much time." She said as she climbed down.

"Um okay." I said as I climbed down after her.

We ran down into the sewers. I was surprised that it was actually clean and didn't smell like ass. Aelita then pointed to some skateboards and scooters. "Can you skate or scooter?" She asked me.

"I can skate better than anything." I said, grabbing the skateboard, while she grabbed the scooter. We rode down to the end of the sewer where we reached the ladder to go out. I climbed up first.

When I got out, I seen a huge building that looked like it had been dilapidated for years. "Is that it?" I asked Aelita.

"Yep yep." She said. We ran into the factory. "Come on." She slid down the ropes.

"Why didn't they build stairs?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Aelita said. I slid down. YEOUCH! My hands were burning like shit.

Aelita then led me to the elevator. "Where are we going?" She punched in the code.

"You'll see." She said, and smiled at me.

Finally the elevator stopped, and opened. Never had I seen what I just saw.

"WHAT THE…." Aelita covered my mouth before I could say it. "Language, Elle."

"What is all this?" I asked, and seen Jeremie sitting at the controls. It appeared to be a gigantic computer that maybe controlled the factory? No.. That thing is too prestigious to control something like a factory.

"It's the control center of a virtual world, called Lyoko. Your father created it. Lyoko is also home of an Artificial Intelligence called XANA in which your father created to destroy project cartage. However, something went wrong and XANA became a malicious computer program who wants to take over humanity. People can get virtualized on this world through the scanners downstairs. " Jeremie said, all Einsteinish. "Aelita, go to the scanner room. We got a tower to deactivate." Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. "Roger that, Einstein." Odd said.

"Odd?" I asked. "How did you get him in there?"

"The scanners." Jeremie said.

"Ohh." I said, still not getting it. This is what I get for being blonde. Then again, Jeremie was a blonde, but he was darker haired than me.

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Aelita suddenly appeared as a little yellow triangle on the screen.

"Jeremie we got a problem." Yumi's familiar voice said.

"Yes, I see it." These red circles starting caving in on them. There were 6 of them.

"Odd, Ulrich. Be careful, you don't have many life points left." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, I don't think Yumi will be able to take these crabs out herself." Aelita said. The crabs started shooting at Aelita. Another crab then snuck up behind Ulrich and shot him.

"Oh no! Is he okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, he's okay. Just a little weak, but he'll be okay." Jeremie said.

The elevator then opened, with Ulrich clutching his stomach. "Is everything going okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Barely. Hmm." Jeremie then looked at me.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he was thinking.

"Elle…. Go down to the scanners." He said.

"Umm… Are you sure it's safe?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Ulrich, go with her."

"Okay, come on. There's nothing to it, I promise Angel."

The fuck? Angel?

We went down one level, into the scanner room. In it, there were 3 scanners with cables leading up to the upstairs portion.

"Get in one of the scanners Elle." Jeremie said from above.

"Which one?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Any one." Jeremie said.

I got into the one on my left. Suddenly the door closed.

"Transfer, Elle. Scanner, Elle. Virtualization!" I fell asleep for like a second. Then realized I was up in the air, then I started to fall. I fell on my ass.

"Whoa. Where am I?" I said, surveying the area around me, It was mountainous.

"You're in the mountain sector of Lyoko." Jeremie said, from above.

"Ohh." I looked at my outfit. I was shocked by what I was wearing. I was wearing a blue midriff exposing tube top that had some weird design on it, with my belly button pierced, with a blue mini skirt and really high heels.

"Um Jeremie…. Why the fuck am I dressed like a whore?" I asked.

Jeremie giggled. "Umm…. See, I don't control what you look like, Elle."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha very funny." I then came across Aelita, Odd, and Yumi.

"Dangg! Is it me, or does Elle look hot as heck on Lyoko?" Odd whispered to Yumi and Aelita.

"I heard that, Odd." I said.

"Nice outfit, Elle. Yumi said, complimenting me.

"Um thanks ha-ha. I think I look like a whore."

"Uh guys I hate to interrupt, but XANA's on the loose." Jeremie said from above.

Yumi then wiped out a crab with one of her fans, and Odd wiped out another with his laser arrows. What do I get? Just some really really high heels?

"Elle, go with Aelita to the tower. It's just a little up ahead."

"Okay Jeremie, Come on Aelita." I said, running in the direction of the tower with Aelita, Thank god I could run in heels. We then came to the tower.

"Hmm… I want to see something. Elle, go into the tower."

I went into the tower. I was weird looking inside of it.

"Jeremie, what are you doing?" Aelita said.

"I want to see if Elle can deactivate a tower, because after all, she is your sister."

The tower rose me up to the next level. The next thing I knew, this screen came up. I put my hand on it.

My name came up. Alina. Code, Then it spelled out Lyoko.

**Return to the past, now**

We were all sitting in the cafeteria again. "So, Aelita , you're not the only one who can deactivate towers, so can Elle."

"Well now it won't be so difficult." Odd said. "By the way, your outfit is nice on Lyoko ha-ha."

"Ha-ha thanks, Odd." I said.

I was a little psyched by what had just happened. But it was interesting, VERY interesting.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hermitage

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm really delayed with this story, I've been updating all my latest stories and I kind of forgot about this one. So yeah, anyways, here's Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: The Hermitage

It was a gorgeous Friday morning. Aelita and Elle were getting ready in the showers, when all of a sudden; Sissi came out in a haggy looking outfit that consisted of a Black and red tutu dress with leggings and converse. She had her hair tied in pigtails. Aelita was brushing her teeth, Elle motioned for Aelita to look in Sissi's direction. Aelita spit out her mouthwash and started giggling.

"Hmm… I don't think I want to wear this. I'm going back to my old style." Sissi said.

"Shhh! I got this!" Elle whispered. She turned to Sissi. "Hey Sissi girl, that dress looks amazing on you! You should totally wear that to school today!"

"You really think so?" Sissi asked.

"Yes girl! That totally suits you!" Elle exclaimed.

"Well okay." Sissi said, and walked out.

Elle and Aelita were laughing all the way to breakfast. Until they reached the table, they finally exploded. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were already seated. Elle and Aelita finally exploded with laughter.

"DID YOU SEE THAT CRAP?" Aelita exclaimed to Elle with laughter. Everyone at the table looked at her and Elle weirdly.

"THAT BITCH LOOKED LIKE XANA ON CRACK!" Elle exclaimed back at Aelita.

"I GOTTA PEE!" Aelita exclaimed.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Elle exclaimed with laughter, falling to the ground.

Yumi gave them a weird look. "Well it looks like you two had a great morning." Yumi said, blankly.

"Girl you don't even KNOW what we seen in the bathroom this morning!" Elle exclaimed.

Just then, Sissi walked into the cafeteria.

"THERE!" Aelita yelled.

The whole group turned around to face Sissi. They were all shocked at the sight. They tried so hard not to laugh as she walked by. However, Aelita and Elle looked at each other, and started laughing all over again.

Yumi smiled at Aelita and Elle. She'd never seen Aelita this happy before. It was as if Elle was the sunshine to her sky.

Just then, the bell rang for 1st period. Yumi caught up to Jeremie, to talk to him about Aelita.

"Wow, did you see how happy Aelita was this morning? That's the first time in a long time she's been like that." Yumi said.

"Yeah, In fact, I think that's the first time I've seen her so cheerful like that, Not that it's a bad thing. I got to admit, Elle is quite the joker. But did you see that outfit on Sissi? Gosh." Jeremie said.

"Oh my gosh, I thought I was going to die the second I seen it. But anywho, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." Yumi said, and then walked off.

Jeremie walked into 1st period and realized that Elle and Aelita weren't in class. He turned to Odd and Ulrich behind him.

"Hey, where are Aelita and Elle?" He asked.

They turned around, and saw the two empty seats in the corner.

"No clue. Maybe they're in the office or something." Odd said.

"Hmm." Jeremie thought. Where could they be?

Meanwhile, Aelita and Elle were on their way to class. Until Aelita looked over at the woods area.

"Hey Elle…" Aelita said, a little unsure of if she should ask Elle.

"Yeah?" Elle replied.

"Can I show you something?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." Elle smiled.

"Okay, follow me." She started heading towards the woods. Elle was kind of getting crept out, because these woods didn't look too safe nor ordinary. They kept walking and walking, until they reached an old house at the end of the woods.

"_OMG!" _Thought Elle. "_It's the house from my dream!" _Elle got a scared expression on her face, as if she was about to cry.

"Are you okay, Elle?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This place just looks familiar, that's all." Elle said, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Daddy and I lived here before we got virtualized on Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Ohhhh." Elle said, her legs were starting to shake.

"Come on." Aelita said, taking Elle's hand.

"I'm not sure about this, Aelita." Elle said, slowly taking her hand away from Aelita's.

"I know it looks creepy, but will you go in with me? Please?" Aelita pleaded.

Elle couldn't say no to Aelita. "Okay." She said, as she started walking up the steps.

Elle entered the Hermitage. It was more trashed than an American junkyard. Suddenly she snapped back.

**Elle's POV**

_I see that man at the piano again, in the room ahead of me. Suddenly he turns around to look at me. Then he starts to look paranoid. Suddenly I heard Aelita's familiar voice cry out. "Daddy! The men in black are here!" _

"Elle!" Aelita said, shaking me. "Are you okay?"

I then snapped out of my trance. I seen Aelita's worried expression looking back at me. "What did you see?" She asked.

"I seen this older man playing the piano in the living room… Then I heard you screaming." I said. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I started getting paranoid. Suddenly, something was telling me to go upstairs.

"I think I should go upstairs." I said.

"Okay.. I'll come with you." Aelita said, following behind me.

I walked down the hall. I see a pink bedroom not too far down it…. But what I seen across from it…. Scared me to death. It was a room all in blue… I walked in… I see a photo of my mom and the guy that was playing the piano in my vision with Aelita, and my mom was holding me. Aelita was standing right next to the piano dude. Franz Hopper. I picked up the photo.

The next thing I knew, There were tears running down my face. Aelita suddenly came out from the pink bedroom as she heard my sobs.

"ELLE! What's wrong?" She exclaimed.

I showed her the picture.

"That's my mom." I said, sobbing.

Aelita looked at me, mesmerized.

"I don't understand why she hid all this stuff from me." I said, my crying getting harder.

"Hey, don't cry." Aelita said, as she pulled me closer to her.

"How can I not? My mom hid all this from me. My own identity. My own father. She made out like I didn't even have one." I said, as I sobbed.

"Well you know you do now. C'mon, let's get out of here." Aelita said, as we started walking downstairs.

When we got outside, Aelita stopped me and gave me a huge hug.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see." She said, reassuring me.


End file.
